


Good to Know

by sickjives



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Len is literally wearing a towel for the first part, Len sings in the shower, Post 1x09, Queerplatonic Relationships, cuz we didn't get to see their reunion, non-romantic, queerplatonic af, this started out as crack and then it turned serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickjives/pseuds/sickjives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has some choice words for Len. (Post 1x09, Left Behind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Viv. Beta'd by Bee. I hope this is okay.

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

 

If Len had any less dignity, he would admit that he jumped and yelped, startled by the voice of the blonde assassin who was standing in the bathroom, leaning against the door and laughing. He shut off the shower and quickly pulled a towel in with him, wrapping it around his waist. “What the _ hell  _ are you doing in here?”

 

“I heard someone singing. Wanted to find out who it was.”

 

Len stepped out of the shower, making sure the towel was secure. “Well, do you mind leaving?”

 

“Oh, come on, Lenny. I haven’t seen you in two years. You can at least say hi to me.”

 

“I saw you yesterday, Sara.”

 

“Yeah, well, yesterday for you was two years for me. And I missed you, god damn it.” Len didn’t say anything, but he looked away. Sara rolled her eyes. “How are you doing?” She asked softly.

 

“I’d be a lot better if someone hadn’t interrupted my shower.”

 

“Len, I’m serious.”

 

Len turned around, glaring daggers at his friend. “You wanna know how I am? I just found out that my partner is the one who’s been trying to kill us this whole time. I had to have a new hand regrown from DNA samples after I froze my own hand and smashed it to pieces in order to escape capture from said partner. I find out that my only friend on this garbage truck spent two years going back on what I thought she had become. And all of that added onto the already lingering feeling of guilt towards Mick and the rest of my fucked up mind, I’d say I’m wonderful,” he snarled. 

Sara was speechless. She had thought a lot of things about her friend, but knowing that he thought like that? That was a new idea to her. “Len-”

 

“Mick threatened my baby sister, you know? He threatened to kill her in front of me over and over again. As if I didn’t already have nightmares about not being able to save her from our father. Now I can have nightmares about not being able to save her from my best friend too.” 

 

Len’s eyes were wild. “Lenny-” Sara reached for him, but he flinched away.

 

“I thought you were stronger than that, Sara. You’re not a killer, not anymore.”

 

“I was stranded, Len!” She almost shouted. “I was stuck, I thought you were all dead, I thought  _ you  _ were dead! I had nowhere else to go! What would you have done, huh? You would have turned back to your life of crime, you would have become a murderer again. And don’t even try to deny it!”

 

“Yes, I would have!”

 

“And why is it okay that you would, but not that I would too?”

 

“Because you’re a better person than me!”

 

And suddenly, the room became so silent that you could hear a pin drop in 2166. 

 

“Leonard Snart, don’t you dare-”

 

“Save it, Sara. I get it enough from the Flash back home. ‘There’s good in you’ and all that crap.”

 

He tried to open the door, but she slammed it shut again. “Look, Lenny. I’m sorry that you’re so caught in your own self hatred that you can’t see that you’re not a bad person. Just because you’ve done bad things doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

 

“I said, sa-”

 

“Shut up. You listen to me and you listen good. Whatever you’ve done, whatever you’re  _ going  _ to do...none of that has any effect on who you are right now. And like it or not, right now, you’re a hero. What happened with Mick? That was not your fault. You were doing what was best for  _ the team.  _ Mick was a liability and you tried to put an end to that. So stop wallowing in your misconstrued image of yourself and help us beat Savage. When that's over, you can go back to 2016 and wallow all you want. But don't give me that ‘I'm a bad person’ bullshit because if you were really as horrible as you say you are, you wouldn't have even taken this mission to begin with.” 

 

With a sharp glare and a slam of the door, Sara left Len alone, staring at the spot she had been standing and blinking in shock, completely speechless. 

 

***

 

“You know who you’d get along with?”

 

Sara looked up from the magazine she was reading (a memento from the 80’s). Len was leaning against the doorframe, smirking that ever so iconic smirk. He didn’t want for her to answer as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to Sara. “My sister. Lisa. She spends her life trying to take care of me and won’t ever take no for answer. When we get back to 2016, you two should meet up and talk about how much of an idiot I am.”

 

Sara scoffed and rolled her eyes, but did nothing to hide the small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I’ll be sure to hit her up.”

 

Len made a noise that Sara thought sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “Seeing as you’re my only friend on this thing who doesn’t currently want to mount my head on a wall-”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Snart. I definitely want to mount your head on a wall.”

 

He half laughed again, “Anyway, I decided to actually take what you said into consideration.”

 

“I’m honored.”

 

“Didn’t the League teach you that it’s rude to interrupt?”

 

“We’re not in Nanda Parbat.”

 

“ _ Anyway _ , I’ve decided that I’ll attempt to take your words to heart, on one condition.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

He sat next to her on her bed. “You do the same thing. Move past the League and focus on who you are now. Accept that you’re a hero.” The way he said “hero” almost reminded Sara of a pouting child.

 

But regardless, she grinned at him. 

 

“Deal. But go back on this and Rip’ll have to grow you a lot more than a new hand.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m a man of my word.”

 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

 

“I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong, then.”

 

Sara laughed and moved closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I did miss you, you know.”

 

He smiled--actually  _ smiled _ \--and put his arm around her. “I would say that I missed you too, but we weren’t apart long enough for me to miss you. But I  _ would _ have missed you, if I was in your place.”

  
Sara nodded. “Good to know, Lenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am queerplatonic Captain Canary trash I would like to thank Bee for encouraging me to write this garbage.


End file.
